


Kahnwald und Nielsen

by Andrea_Song



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Song/pseuds/Andrea_Song
Summary: 在过去的三十几年里她也总喜欢对Hannah这么做，有的时候是假借着愤怒，有的时候是假借着开心或酒意。Katharina总喜欢刻意的靠得很近，几乎就像是她在期待什么，期待面对她恐惧或是局促不安的Hannah能给她什么惊喜。但Hannah从来没有胆量做任何试探，她总是让这种时刻自然地度过，耐心地等Katharina远离。
Relationships: Katharina Nielsen/Hannah Kahnwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Kahnwald und Nielsen

**Author's Note:**

> 其实去年第二季播完就开始写但卡住了，227之后斗志重燃又磨了四个月，五千字写了快一年，我确实称得上是拖延大王了

在过去的四十多年中，Hannah Kahnwald都很少害怕,甚至在很长一段时间里她的脑海里都没有对恐惧的确切概念，这个词语对她来说曾像是一个盘旋在脑边的幽灵，或者清晨的浓雾，总之不清不楚，仅有隐约的想象。现在的Hannah尽管已经完全了解了畏惧的感觉，也不经常体会的到。事实上在多数时间里，当她经历正常人会感到害怕的情形时，比起产生恐惧感，她更倾向于报以愤怒。

Hannah的愤怒总藏在懦弱和退让的面具下，像一条蛇让所有人都相信了她是仅仅是漂亮又温驯的兔子。但如果任何人真正用心看那双被无数人夸奖的美丽的眼，都可以在里面发现一种不可磨灭的嘲讽，对世界和对她即将或正在伤害的人的嘲讽。

这种态度很容易让人误解成自我防备，让人误解这是出于某种伤害过后的应激反应，Hannah觉得这种误解很可笑，但同时也是一种便利——无论人们认为她是一只兔子还是刺猬，都能允许她继续自己这种沉闷阴郁的生活。在这种生活里，她有一个无趣的丈夫，一个无趣的儿子，一份无趣的工作，周身的一切都能让她愤怒，但无法让她害怕。

可现在，面对Katharina，Hannah觉得面前的女人使自己畏惧。

“他在哪？”

Katharina就是这样的，过于直白而强硬。Hannah绝不会害怕Alexander那种拥有权力的危险人物，她也不害怕任何自私自利的坏蛋。但Katharina？Hannah相信如果刚才自己没去应门，Katharina一定会把门拆了然后闯进她家，把她从角落里拎出来，就像拎一只兔子，并且丝毫不能讲理。

“…谁？”

“少装傻，Ulrich。”Katharina 不耐烦地瞥了她一眼。

Hannah最擅长的事就是撒谎，她可以对着那个醉鬼警长面不改色的撒谎诬告Ulrich强奸，但现在她的谎话梗在了胃里，仿佛有什么无形的力量堵住了她的嘴。这让她想到了Ulrich进监狱几天后的那个下午，Katharina发誓捅出这篓子的人一定会完蛋——只要她知道是谁。而Hannah在她旁边也像今天一样害怕。

她深吸一口气，要求自己尽可能的回忆33年前那天，14岁的自己是怎么最终克服了对Katharina的恐惧，把诬告的事栽赃给了Regina。

“没有，他怎么会在这？”Hannah尽力摆出了一副随意而带有疑惑的态度。但对面的女人听了这话却顿了一下，随后便更生气的回过身眯着眼望着她，Hannah心里一凉，还没等她能思考该怎么处理当下的状况，Katharina就已经走到了她面前，狠狠地推了她一把。

“你这个满嘴谎话的婊子。” 她恶狠狠地说，又猛地推了一把。“你们在一起多长时间了？一个月？半年？”现在Hannah狠狠撞在自家的灶台上，一句话都不敢再说，她很想再强装镇定，但事实是她已经完全被打乱了阵脚，现在在Katharina面前，她已经变成了一条夹着尾巴的狗，平时那些近乎凶恶的讽刺消失了，取而代之的是对自身接下来命运的恐惧。

“还是更久？”Katharina的手掌撑在灶台上，皱着鼻子将脸贴到Hannah面前，像头母狮在面对面地威胁敌人，Hannah开始觉得她靠的太近了。在过去的三十几年里她也总喜欢对Hannah这么做，有的时候是假借着愤怒，有的时候是假借着开心或酒意。Katharina总喜欢刻意的靠得很近，几乎就像是她在期待什么，期待面对她恐惧或是局促不安的Hannah能给她什么惊喜。但Hannah从来没有胆量做任何试探，她总是让这种时刻自然地度过，耐心地等Katharina远离。

这一幕就像Michael上吊前的那天晚上。她突然想到。那天晚上她带着自己做的提拉米苏蛋糕——就连现在的Katharina也会承认她做的一手好提拉米苏——去参加Katharina和Ulrich的结婚周年纪念日派对。她在本质上厌恶这个日子，厌恶两人已经结婚20周年的事实，但她还是用心的烤了提拉米苏，这让她觉得自己当时的样子很好笑，就像上世纪那种为了挽留出轨丈夫的心而想竭力做一顿美味晚饭的家庭主妇。当时Hannah就站在甜品桌旁，Katharina拿着那杯香槟过来递给她，靠得很近，或许没有现在近，但足以让Hannah知道她是故意的。

当时她们两人的关系与此刻截然不同，那时Michael还没有死，Mikkel还没有失踪，比起现在这种在某种程度上已经支离破碎的痛苦的生活，那时两人尽管也都已经清楚温登像受了某种诅咒，而阴云从她们出生起就一直笼罩在所有人的头顶，她们却多多少少可以说服自己能从苦闷的生活里找到快乐，这也几乎是她们当时面对对方的方法，至少她们有如此尝试。

就像在同一个夜晚，Hannah拿着那杯香槟，Katharina轻快的告诉她她很高兴她能来，然后用右手的酒瓶跟她碰杯，碰杯的时候也没有拉开距离，以至于动作的前半段像是要做一个很暧昧的行为——抚摸她的脸或者是帮她把头发别到耳后。但其实她从来没做过类似的事，她们是朋友，但她不会对Hannah有这种过分温柔的举动，她们从来没有去对方家过夜，没有在哪次心碎后为对方拭去眼泪，也没有过那种长久的拥抱。很多人会说这不是真正的友谊，说这仅仅是惺惺作态，Hannah觉得这种说法不无道理，她们从来不应该做朋友，只不过是注定要拥有相交的命运罢了，只是做朋友或许是痛苦最少的一条路而已。

Hannah很难说出究竟为什么她是那个特别的人，Katharina在她生活中的角色理应是情敌，就像她其他的敌人一样，Katharina理应也把她当成刺猬，憎恨她也可怜她。但Hannah没让这一切发生，她为了逃避自己与Katharina掉入她生活中的庸常陷阱而跟她成了朋友，而现在在她眼前暴怒的Katharina似乎也知道这一奥秘，她知道Hannah是条狼，因此毫不怜悯她，她把她困在两臂之间，但有任何行动的前一刻又故意停下来，像往常一样靠近她，看她会怎么做。

Hannah像往常一样无法回应，她躲开Katharina的双眼，狼狈地希望自己能辩解一两句：“我…我…”

Katharina开始还表演似的偏偏头，似乎想看看Hannah究竟还能说出怎样的托辞，但她似乎很快意识到Hannah正在尝试的事是一场徒劳，意识到她不仅不能带给自己惊喜，甚至连寻常的谎话都不能再编造出一句来，于是又不耐烦地发起了火。

“我，我，我，我，我！我！”她又咄咄逼人起来。“我不知道我儿子在哪，也不知道我丈夫在哪，我丈夫！你听明白了吗？”

Hannah觉得自己被这句话些许的伤害到了，并且自己的理智也回来了大半。她生平第一次希望对面的人对自己展现一点同情心，Katharina跑来她家里，差点把门砸碎，现在又来提醒她这个？Hannah悲哀的发现现在的自己同Katharina的境况没什么不同——她也无法找到自己的儿子和丈夫，他们一个在拥抱了自己之后就消失了，另一个的灵魂则鬼知道已经游荡到了什么地方。

Hannah不是那种虔诚的基督教徒，所以决定不去想象自缢的丈夫在哪个被称作天堂或地狱的人造幻境里，事实上，她从小就觉得温登是个邪恶之地，这样的邪恶之地理应是被上帝忽略的，甚至是被上帝诅咒的，因此向他祈祷并妄图得到他的爱也愚钝无比。

在Hannah思考上帝的空当，Katharina依然没有决定放过她，她嫌恶的看着Hannah背靠的厨房桌面：“你们在这儿操了吧？嗯？”随后她又转身粗暴的砸了旁边那张小的可怜的圆桌。“还有这儿？这儿？”

不，我们没在这儿或那儿操——我们不会的。Hannah在脑子里悻悻的想。他们从来只在她的房间里上床，Ulrich从排水管爬上去，他们在床上做爱，Ulrich从排水管爬下去。只要偷情发生在Hannah家里，就一定会发生在她的房间，她给自己的解释是这是为了保护Jonas。倒不是说这件事能瞒得住他，但你总不能让你儿子直接撞见你在厨房跟他女朋友的爸爸做爱。

但有一说一，Hannah觉得就在这上也会很有趣，起码比自己睡了十几年的床有情调。

“还是在我家？在我的床上？”说真的，Hannah现在只想让她闭嘴。

“他不在这。”Hannah终于说。但这句高傲又不耐烦地否认并没能打消Katharina的怒火，反而更像浇了一桶油在她脑袋上。她因震惊而在原地呆滞了一瞬间，仿佛在质问Hannah怎么还敢说话。

“你觉得这么干很有意思吗？嗯？毁掉别人的生活让你觉得很爽吗？”她回到Hannah身边，将一只手撑在她腰后，脸上还带着一丝愤怒的微笑。“我的生活，我孩子的生活？”

哦，我发誓，Katharina，我从来没想毁掉你孩子的生活。

“你想都没想过这些，就把你的屁股贴上去了吗？”Katharina又变回了那个恶狠狠的样子，皱着鼻子嫌恶的把自己的脸贴在Hannah面前，恼火地盯着她的眼睛。

Hannah很意外她骂这句话的时候真的报复性的用力抓了她的屁股，而且现在又恢复了那种用双臂困住她的姿势，让她开始怀疑自己面前的这个女人。上次Katharina做出这种出格的举动还是在她们高中毕业舞会上，她们都喝了酒，于是顺理成章的跳了一支舞，Katharina一直抱着她的腰，中间还做了一个成功的托举动作。那天晚上Ulrich不知道溜到哪里去了，很可能是跟他其他的朋友们在哪个角落痛饮偷渡进来的啤酒。也是在那天晚上之后，Hannah意识到了自己和Katharina的朋友关系确实在一定程度上是在惺惺作态。

“我们结束了。”Hannah终于用有点沙哑的声音说，也抬起头盯着对方的眼睛。Katharina依旧保持着那种过分靠近的姿势，而Hannah终于决定三十年以来第一次满足她的期望。她小心翼翼的把双手从桌台上移下，转而轻轻拉住了另一个女人的外套。“我们已经结束了。”

Katharina呆滞了几秒，保持着一个狐疑又沉重的表情。Hannah不确定是因为她和Ulrich早就不欢而散的事实，还是因为Hannah率先跨过了Katharina曾经自信她不敢跨过的界限。她十分清楚她刚才话的威力，她和Ulrich已经分手了，这就意味着他不回家不是因为忙着跟Hannah搞婚外情，而是因为别的事。而对于Katharina来说，很显然前者比后者要容易接受的多。

她知道了。Hannah十分确定。她知道Hannah在干什么。

“是我提出的，我从来没想要过。”Hannah看到Katharina左脸颊前叉出了一缕不规整的头发，徒然又想起了该死的六月二十号，想起了甜点桌前距离过近的碰杯，于是边说话边假装漫不经心的帮她把那缕头发用手指梳回了原位。

这一举动似乎把Katharina拉回了现实，她狐疑的表情逐渐消失，但依旧眉头紧锁。Hannah看到她下定决心似的吸了一口气，像毕业舞会上一样抱住了Hannah的腰，然后终于吻了她。

即使跟人亲热时Katharina也像常日一样富有侵略性，她的吻从Hannah的唇边蔓延到脖子和肩膀上，双手还紧紧抱着她的腰，就像害怕她会突然反悔而溜走。Hannah感觉到她的乳房用力地按压在自己胸前，她努力想帮Katharina脱下衣服，但这绝非易事，她穿了厚重的棉衣和毛线马甲，里面是那件淡蓝色衬衫，Hannah一直觉得她只是为了给家长留下庄重的印象才每天穿衬衫，但她没整理好的、垂下来的衣摆又总会出卖她。

当Katharina终于愿意放开她的腰时，外套也终于被丢到了地板上。Hannah费力地继续扯下那件黑色毛线马甲，Katharina的右手却已经沿着她的腰一路向上，解开了Hannah的内衣搭扣，大腿前侧也开始抵住她的下体缓慢地摩擦。Hannah轻哼了一声，手不自主地抚上了Katharina的腿，却感觉到自己被推上桌面，脑袋不慎撞到壁橱上，她抱怨的嘟囔了两句，让她有点意外的是Katharina停下了动作，抬起头注视着她。

“有什么问题吗？”

“你穿太多了。”

“外面很冷。”

“我知道。”Hannah移开自己的视线，开始不慌不忙地解她的衬衫扣子。Katharina没有继续搭话，而是也开始解自己的衬衫，仿佛在嫌她太慢，但很快Katharina发现自己的加入没能解的快多少。

“Scheiße”Katharina低着头骂了一句。

Hannah突然觉得这个场景十分好笑，于是停下了手上的动作，下意识的去抚摸了Katharina的后脑勺。Hannah一直很喜欢Katharina的金发，即使年轻时它们总乱糟糟的，现在又时常沾上油烟味，Hannah还是一直很喜欢。她双手托着她的脑后，意识到Katharina的头发正因很多天的焦虑而显得毛毛躁躁。

“你知道我一直讨厌你这种自作聪明的笑，Hannah。”Katharina终于脱下了衬衫，重新抬起头看着Hannah，后者耸耸肩，又把Katharina的头按回了自己唇边。Katharina像之前一样不满足于此，很快将头埋进了她大片裸露着的胸口，但又挑逗般的不继续探索领口下面的领域。Hannah又抚摸了一次Katharina的头发，便把双手从袖子中抽出，从领口将衣服脱到了腰间，她有所不满地抓起Katharina的手按在自己的乳房上，后者顺从的一边双手用力，一边从肋骨一路吻到了她的小腹，Hannah仰起头轻声喘息，腿不自觉地勾到了对方的腰上。

Katharina仿佛要压制住她的呻吟一样直起身子吻她，右手又放到了她的腰后，称得上是粗暴的把她从料理台上拉了下来。Hannah刚在Katharina的帮助下站稳，后者就急不可耐的要脱下她的裤子。Hannah按住Katharina放在自己胯部的双手，示意她慢一点，但Katharina毫无此意，她用左手铐住Hannah的两只手腕，按在她自己的背后，右手则稍有费力的解开了扣子。Hannah也配合地踹下脚上的鞋，稍微靠在料理台上让Katharina能方便帮她脱下裤子。

这时Katharina已经松开钳制她的手，三两下扯下了她的裤子，头也没回的扔到了身后的地板上，右手握住Hannah的脖子再次吻起她来。

在接吻的空当里，身上没剩什么衣服的Hannah轻微的打了一个寒战，这毕竟是十一月份。但她随即发觉自己喉咙上覆盖着的手很快移到了后背上，Katharina贴了上来，几乎把她抱在怀里，一边咬住她的耳垂一边用左手手掌隔着内裤摩挲她的阴蒂，喉咙里也隐隐发出细小的呜咽声。Hannah感觉自己徒然从后背开始发热，她从来没有像此刻一样渴望Katharina。

Hannah感觉自己已经湿透了，而且她也十分确定Katharina透过那层包裹着她下体的布料也感觉到了这一事实，不然她也不会如此急不可耐的把手伸进Hannah的内裤，用两指的指腹揉搓了几下便滑进了入口。

Katharina的手指坚定而有力，仿佛她决定做这一切不是为了欢愉，而仅仅是为了侵占Hannah；可她又紧紧地贴在Hannah身上不去看她的眼睛，细小的呜咽也变成了充满情欲的喘息。Hannah用手臂环住她的脖子，强迫她面对自己，她看到了Katharina仍旧留有一丝怒气的脸，也看到她因为自己下身对体内手指焦急的迎合而难以自持，而更激烈的抽动小臂。

曾经有这么一段时间，大概是自Martha降生后一直到那些孩子开始失踪前，Katharina变成了一个几乎称得上温顺的女人。似乎这时的她终于意识到了做母亲的责任，并决心隐藏起自己遗传自上一代的暴力的一面，开始接受现实了。

但Hannah知道真相，是Ulrich先败下阵来的，是他先察觉到了自己面对命运的无力，所以说服了自己婚姻、孩子和做警察都很好，Katharina只是失望了，她呈现出的温和是一种用自欺掩饰住了的疲态，也是从那时起，她们两个人不再经常偶然地碰到对方了。

在她眼睛里的自己现在是什么样子呢？Hannah想到。是克制的？热情的？还是淫贱的？放荡的？她宁愿Katharina认为她是某种荡妇，这样一来今天便不会在两人脑中成为某种深刻的记忆，但Hannah清楚她不能，不然Katharina也不会像刚才那样给她取暖。

于是，某种奇妙而难以察觉的感情涌进了Hannah的胸腔，让她无法抑制自己的呻吟，她贴在Katharina的耳边让她清楚地听到这些情欲的声音，右手也死死抓住她在自己下体前的手腕，很快，她感到自己一阵抽搐，双臂抱紧对方，快感达到了顶峰。

Katharina只多逗留了一会就抽回了手，下意识地在自己的牛仔裤上擦了擦。Hannah很想说不要走，这是她这辈子对别人总是没能说出口的话，但她在高潮过后头脑十分清醒，于是像往常一样忍住了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢一切居然看完了的人！I did wanted to translate this into English, but eventually didn't. Maybe I'll do it a couple months later though.


End file.
